Super Sponge
by tsujeai
Summary: a very crazy story made by my sister. Featuring Jimmy Proton,Gaara,Doraemon and many more


-this story was made by my sister for her assignment at school. i didn't edit it because i want you to read it raw. hope you will like it. ;-)

Once there was an ugly barnacle. He's so ugly that everyone died. The end. But that has nothing to do with the story that I'm going to tell you. Anyway, let's begin. Sugar, spice and everything nice but chemical s was purposely mixed into the ingredients. Then voila! A funny looking sponge has been made.

The village of Konoha is a peaceful place until Jimmy Proton came into town. Jimmy Proton is a 10 years old dumb looking, messed-up ninja but he has a brain like Einstein. He maybe clumsy and kind a dorky but he's their dork. Since Jimmy Proton is hated by almost everyone, he has few friends. Probably no friends at all. Luckily there's Doraemon. Doraemon is Jimmy's assistant pet and best friend. Together they make inventions that nearly destroyed the whole village but they always saves the day from destroying it.

Super sponge is Jimmy's latest invention and he's the hero and the funny looking sponge of Konoha.It's almost two weeks after Jimmy transferred into the Konoha Academy. And he has to bring something cool for show and tell. So he decided to bring super sponge.

Jimmy: "I'm going now. Bye mom."

Sleeping beauty: "Okay son. Don't forget your lunch and your latest invention."

Jimmy: "thanks mom. Bye! Love you!"

When jimmy's on his way to the school bus, he saw Dexter (Jimmy's arch nemesis). When he was about to boast to Dexter super sponge, he heard a woman crying for help.

Old lady: "Please anyone help me! My baby is still on the burning building."

So Jimmy took out super sponge out of his bag. He poured his bottled water into super sponge and super sponge absorbed all the water. Then he threw him inside of the burning building. Super sponge took out the fire by spitting lots of water and then he took the lady's little baby out of the building.

Old lady: "Thank you so much! How could I ever repay you?" the lady said with so much happiness on her face.

Super Sponge: "Just doing my job miss." Then he walked back to Jimmy Proton.

Jimmy: "Good job super sponge!"

Dexter was so shocked and he envied Jimmy for making Super sponge. So he decided to make an invention himself that will surpass Super sponge and will make him more popular than Jimmy.

Dexter is the most intelligent boy in the Academy till' Jimmy transferred. He hated Jimmy for outsmarting him. He knows that Jimmy is smarter than him, that's why he always make fun of Jimmy all the time and getting him into trouble.

**At Dexter's lab:**

Dexter: "I will make that stupid know at all envy my invention. He and that funny looking sponge of him will die in shame when I prove that I'm better and the best of all. Wahaha! Wahaha! Wahaha haha!!"

Dexter: "Hmmn..? What shall I invent to surpass Jimmy's toy? Aha! I will imitate the way Jimmy invented Super sponge."

And so he did. He mix sugar, spice and everything nice just like the way Jimmy did. But one ingredient is missing.

Dexter: "darn it! Why does it not work? Maybe that dorky pants knew that I'm gonna steal his formula so he changed it. Ahh!! Curse you Jimmy Proton!"

But when he was about to smash the experiment, he saw his pet Roach (a cockroach) crawl into the bowl he was using for the invention. Then it suddenly blows! KaboOooM..!

Dexter: "Roach! No!!"

But Roach came out from the smoke like nothing happened. Roach has been mutated, his intelligence increase and so as his strength. He can talk fluently, walk, write, read, and even sing and dance the camp fire song song. Dexter was so astonished that he can't utter a word.

Dexter: "Roach? You're alive? And you can talk?"

Roach: "Oh so you notice Mr. Obvious?!"

Dexter: "And you're mean! I like it!"

Roach just smiled back at him.

Dexter: "Hug?"

Roach: "Eew! Grows! Get away from me!!

Dexter: "Oh come on you like it!!"

While roach is running away from Dexter, Jimmy, Doraemon and Super sponge is busy eating hopia flavored baboy.

**At Jimmy's Lab:**

Jimmy: "Mmm..! this is really tasty! Is this the new flavor?"

Doraemon: "Oh yes! It's flavored baboy. Isn't it taste very unique?"

Super sponge: "Mmm..!! I agree!"

They we're interrupted when Jimmy's mom called them for dinner.

Sleeping beauty: "Jimmy, Doraemon, Super Sponge! Come join us for dinner." ZzzzzZzzz…

After that delicious dinner they all went to sleep and so as Dexter and Roach. The next morning, everything is so filthy and smelly. The dirty bubble came into town to fight with Super sponge.

Dirty bubble: "hey! Super sponge! Show your face, scaredy cat!

Super sponge: "who you calling cat? I'm a sponge you dummy!"

And so they fight with all they've got. They throw bubbles at each other. Super sponge throws the clean bubble while dirty bubble throws the dirty bubble.

**After almost two minutes:**

Dirty bubble: "whew! Time out!"

And they both stop throwing bubbles at each other and rest for 5 seconds. Super sponge drank one gallon of water and one bottle of super bubbly bubble bath liquid soap.

Super sponge: "arree youu rreadyy?"

Dirty bubble: "I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!"

Both started to throw bubbles at each other again.

Dirty bubble: "So clean.. Can't breath.. it's too sweet-smelling!!"

Then dirty bubble burst into small dirty bubble and it ended the battle. After that tiring bubble duel, super sponge went home to take a quick bath.

**Jimmy's bathroom: **

Super sponge: "rabidabdab..Rabdabdabbidabdab…"

While super sponge is on the tub cleaning and singing, he noticed a cockroach crawling towards him. He just ignored the icky cockroach and continued to sing. But suddenly he heard a tiny voice saying "surrender!". First he thought that it's only he's imagination but then he saw the cockroach again in front of him. So he thought that he's hallucinating or it's because he's in the tub for too long. But when the stand and in front of him and shout "surrender!" but its voice is still tiny. Super sponge just laughed and stood up and then put Roach into a bubble.

Super sponge: "Poor little cockroach! I wish have more time to play but I'm busy saving the village. But I promise, I will play with you after 6:00 pm. You know, curfew!!" super sponge whispered.

Then he put his towel on and then changed his clothes. Then he went to Jimmy's lab to see if there's something wrong or to see if they need his help. So they do what they have to do.

After 6:00, they eat dinner and then Super sponge went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. While he's brushing his teeth he noticed roach is still trap on the bubble. He quickly wiped his mouth and popped the bubble.

Roach: "Whew! Gee thanks! I thought I'll never gonna get out of there."

Super sponge: "bayayayay!"

Roach: "What kind of laugh is that?"

Super sponge: "well that's my own special and unique laugh."

Roach: "Wait let me try. Nyahahhahahahaha!"

Super sponge: "now that's special!"

Roach: "Bwahahahah!"

Super sponge: "You can st…"

Roach: "Nyahahahah..! huhuhuh!"

Super sponge: "that's e…"

Roach: "hahaha! Wuhuhu huhu hi!"

Super sponge crawl slowly to escape roach but roach saw him and Roach stop Super sponge from escaping.

Roach: "So you're just gong to leave me here all alone."

Super sponge: "I'm just going to bake you some cookies,"

Roach: "well okay then. Hurry up."

As Super sponge walks slowly out of the room, Roach is thinking of a plan to kill Super sponge. When Roach was about to attack Super sponge, Doraemon knock and said, "Aren't you finish yet Super sponge?"

Super sponge: "Just a minute."

But Roach attack Super sponge from behind. He smashed a glass bottle unto Super sponge's head. Super sponge fainted but luckily Doraemon opened the door and saw what happened. Doraemon was shocked at the moment but he called Jimmy to help him with Super sponge.

Doraemon: "Jimmy! Help! Super sponge has been attack!"

But roach got away before Jimmy came. But he wasn't able to bring Super sponge though.

Jimmy: "What happened?"

Doraemon: "I'm not sure. I heard a glass had been smashed so I enter the room without hesitation. Then I saw Super sponge lying on the floor and a cockroach holding a piece of broken glass."

Jimmy: "let's just take Super sponge at the lab first then we'll find out what happened when he wakes up."

So Doraemon and Jimmy brought Super sponge to the lab then Jimmy took a look on the recorded surveillance cam and they found out that Roach knocked out Super sponge. They tracked down where Roach lives and they prepare for battle.

Super sponge: "but what if it's a trap?"

Jimmy: "you're right. We have to make sure that we will win. Doraemon call for back up."

Doraemon: "Yes sir!"

Doraemon called for Mojaco, his military cousin. Then he asked Mojaco if he could call for more back up. And so Mojaco called the Crimson chin and Gaara. When they we're about to attack Dexter's house, they notice that it's too quiet and easy to get in.

Super sponge: "hey! Isn't it weird hat we got here inside his house without even breaking a sweat?"

Jimmy: "maybe this is a trap. Be alert and prepare yourself. We never know when they will attack?"

All: "Okay!"

What they didn't know is that Dexter and Roach attack Jimmy's hide out. They are both attacking each hide out without noticing that they have no one to attack to.

Gaara: "Maybe they're attacking us but in a wrong place."

Mojaco: "What do you mean?"

Gaara: "it means that we're both attacking each other but in a wrong place. We did not pay attention of our meeting place. We just attack them without knowing that they will attack us too. Probably they ignore where we will be. That's why there's no butt whopping going on yet.

Crimson chin: "The sand boy is right. Maybe they're attacking our hide out."

Gaara: "My name is not sand boy."

Jimmy: "Hey guys! There's no time for fighting. Maybe we should arrange a meeting to those villains."

All: "okay!"

And so they've arranged a meeting w/ Dexter's team and arranged this whole mess up battle. After one hour the real battle begun.

Jimmy: "Team attack!"

Dexter: "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

And so they attack each other. Bubbles flowing in the air, sand attacking the robots, and mostly punching and kicking going on. After almost 1 week they have no more strength and almost out of gadgets.

Dexter: "Stop! I know how to settle this madness."

All: "How?"

Dexter: "By rock, paper, stick and stone."

Jimmy: "Wait a minute! How will I know that you won't cheat?"

Dexter: "okay then. I promise I won't cheat?" saying this with his right hand lifted high.

Jimmy: "I want your two hands lifted."

So Dexter lifted his left hand & vowed not to cheat but his right foot is doing crisscross (it means that jinx or just kidding). And so they fight.

Jimmy: "at the count of three! One…"

Dexter: "two…"

All of them: "three!"

Super sponge draw rock and Roach draw scissors."

Jimmy's team: "yeah we won!"

Dexter: "no fair! You cheated!"

Jimmy: "how could I possibly cheat? We're the good guys."

Roach: "he has a point."

Dexter: "fine! We will stop destroying the town and disturbing peace."

And so they all rejoice and continue protecting the village. But when they get home they we're all grounded for starting a fight and destroying half of the town.

…THE END…


End file.
